For Unto Us
by gateship
Summary: Last Christmas fic. This one is for LJ user morbidsparks, who wanted baby!fic. [This fic assumes an established relationship] McKayCadman. Warning for labour scene.


Laura had been squatting by the panel she was checking for a couple of minutes and now her knees were protesting. Sighing, she pulled herself upright... then placed a hand on the wall to steady herself as the room spun. Sounds roared in her ears and everything went hazy and for a moment she thought she was going to faint.

She leant against the wall, breathing shallowly until the dizziness past. She experienced a brief flicker of panic, until she recalled how she'd skipped breakfast. She decided it might be wise to correct that now. However when she entered the mess she was hit by a wave of nausea. She took one look at what was being offered as 'food' and fled to the nearest convenience where she spent an unpleasant five minutes retching until her stomach ached.

She stood shakily and washed her face in cold water. God she'd not felt this bad since the bug that had gone round a few weeks ago. She caught it off Rodney, who'd been a miserable patient, though he'd made it up to her when she was ill. To cap it all, her sickness had coincided with her time of the month and--

Laura froze. She'd been ill when she'd started taking the pill again. She'd thrown up, what? Two days after? But three days after that she'd been well; more than well enough to attend John's birthday party, more than well enough for her and Rodney and- ooh fuck.

"No," she whispered, feeling even sicker as a very distinct possibility occurred to her. The pill wouldn't have been effective and they certainly hadn't used another form of contraception. But once? Surely not. She couldn't be... could she?

Staring at her reflection, Laura thought about it. Over the last couple of weeks she felt really tired but she'd put that down to getting over the bug. For a few days she'd felt slightly sick until she'd had breakfast, which had been toast because she'd not been able to face more.

"Crap," she muttered. "Crap, crap, crap."

There was only one thing for it, to find out. Like now. Her liaison with Carson meant she knew exactly where the pregnancy tests were kept and fortunately the doctor was distracted by a pretty technician who'd cut her hand. Laura acquired a test and left the infirmary before her presence was detected. She then flew down the corridors to her quarters.

Five minutes later and she was sat on her bed, staring at two blue lines in utter disbelief. A moment later and she was back in the bathroom, this time retching violently rather than peeing on a stick.

Laura sat on the bathroom floor, her back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. A single tear worked its way down her cheek. She couldn't believe her bad luck, how one night could change her life. The rational part of her mind assured her that she couldn't be more than six weeks... and a termination was still possible.

Termination? She stopped breathing, the tears staunching in the shock that turned her cold. Her hands slid to her stomach unconsciously. Even before the thought had solidified in her mind, she dismissed it. There was no way she could get rid of her baby. Rodney's baby.

Rodney. Laura went colder. She'd have to tell him and her soul shrivelled at the thought. Rodney McKay didn't do children, she knew that – God everyone knew that. She swallowed hard. Well she didn't have to do tell him right now, did she?

It took Laura almost two weeks to work up enough courage to tell Rodney. She might have put it off longer but she knew there was only going to be so many mornings she ran to be sick before Rodney realised what was going on.

Knowing that he was easier to deal with when he had a full stomach, she organised a meal with the mess and called in a couple of favours owed to get wine and chocolate. He turned up at a little after nine, stopping in the doorway and raising enquiring eyebrows at the laid out table.

"Okay, what did you break?" he asked her, folding his arms across his chest.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Nothing."

"Then what's all this about?"

He unfolded his arms and shoved his hands into his pockets, wandering away from the door. It slid shut and Laura relaxed a little; she hadn't wanted the whole of Atlantis hearing the argument she suspected was about to occur.

"Does it have to be about anything?" she asked. Rodney just looked at her. "Okay, we do have to talk about something. But since it's likely to end in a fight, can we at least have a pleasant dinner first?"

"I'm not sure," he said, though he sat down all the same. "This looks serious. Are you breaking up with me?"

The immediate look of panic on his face brought a small smile to Laura's.

"No. Not at all," she assured him quickly.

"Oh good," he sighed, relaxing a little.

"Don't get too comfortable," she warned.

Rodney had picked up his fork, but he put it down again at this comment.

"Okay Laura," he said in his no-nonsense voice, "what's happened?"

Laura sank into the other chair and stared at her hands.

"You remember the stomach bug a few weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"And you remember John's party?"

Rodney grinned. "Damn right I do."

Yeah, well..." She took a deep breath. "Thing is... we shouldn't have... you know. Not since I'd been ill..."

"Why not?"

"Because the contraception I use needs a week to work and it wasn't a week from the last time I was physically ill to us... having sex."

Laura watched him as she spoke and saw the realisation dawn on his face. He went pale.

"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" he said, his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry," she apologised automatically. "I've been feeling off the last few days, but I just thought I was... I don't know, tired or something. But I did a test and..."

Laura dropped her eyes, unable to look at the sick expression on Rodney's face any longer.

"I'm sorry," she said again, her voice faint.

"You're pregnant?" She nodded dumbly, not looking at him. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes." There was nothing else she could say. A heavy silence fell as he absorbed the fact. Laura couldn't look up, couldn't face his reaction, and she found she was crying.

After a very long time he spoke again.

"You're having my baby." His tone was stunned, but amazement had crept in as well.

Laura finally braved looking up at him. He was staring at her, his expression bewildered. He blinked when he saw the tears on her face and scrambled to his feet, coming round the table and gathering her into his arms.

"You're crying. Don't you want this?"

"I... I... I don't know. I know you wouldn't want... I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that," he scolded her. "We were both there Laura; this is my fault if it's anybody's. And who says I don't want it?"

She looked at him. "But you... you hate kids."

"Well yeah, other people's kids. I'd not really thought about my own. Ours," he corrected, a sudden grin lighting his face. "You're having my baby."

Laura saw his expression change to delight and felt the knot of tension within her shatter. She broke down, hugging him and sobbing.

"God I was so scared," she mumbled. "I thought you hate me."

"Don't be stupid, I could never hate you," he said. "I love you, Laura. And we'll do whatever you want to do." His face changed as something occurred to him. "You are keeping it, aren't you?"

"Yes," she assured at the worry in his tone. "Oh yes."

"Cool." Rodney gave her a rather silly grin.

Rodney and Laura kept the news of their forthcoming arrival quiet for several weeks. Carson knew, of course, as did Elizabeth and John. The pregnancy progressed with no difficulties other than the morning sickness and this tailed off as Laura reached the twelve week mark. This became a minor milestone; the risks of miscarriage dropped significantly and Carson called them into the infirmary for the first scan.

Whatever remaining doubts Laura had over Rodney's acceptance of their upcoming arrival vanished when she saw his face as he watched the fuzzy blob on the monitor. Carson was pointing at various points on the screen and telling them what was what and Rodney was nodding like it was obvious, utter amazement on his face. He held her hand tightly and smiled at her and at that moment Laura realised how utterly in love with this man she was.

"And that's your baby's heart," Carson announced. Laura looked at the screen and blinked at the tiny heart, recognisable even if nothing else was. It flickered rapidly and again she was filled with the wonder of creation. Her eyes filled with tears. Rodney kissed her forehead.

"Our baby," he murmured. She grinned at him, unable to form words.

"Everything seems fine," Carson told them warmly. "Your dates were correct Laura; you're twelve weeks along and your due date is around the 21st December. Looks like we'll have a Christmas baby. If it's a girl you should call her Holly."

"I don't think so," Rodney retorted and then gave Laura a look of horror. "We have to name it."

Laura chuckled. "Yes, Rodney. Didn't you realise that?"

"Well yes but... I'd not thought... we've not been thinking."

"Rodney, I'm only twelve weeks along. We have roughly six months to come up with something."

"Oh. Yes, I suppose you're right." He glanced at Carson. "Are we done here?"

"Just let me clean up the gel and you can go."

Later on Laura lay on their bed reading through a printed list of names as provided by Elizabeth after Rodney bugged her. He was also on the bed, one hand on her stomach. Carson had mentioned how a foetus at twelve weeks could hear things and Rodney was taking advantage of this by relating his latest experiment.

"You do know she can't understand a word you're saying," Laura told him without taking her eyes of the list. "Much like her mother."

"He can," Rodney retorted. "He's going to be a genius like his daddy."

"Uh huh," she said. "That I don't doubt."

"Not that that will matter," he added. "Wouldn't even if he isn't. He'll be ours and loved."

Laura lowered the sheet and smiled at him. She reached out and caressed his head.

"Yes," she said gently. "Just like I love you."

Rodney smiled and stroked his hand lower. "You do, do you?" he asked, his voice low. She shuddered and tossed the list onto the floor. She didn't need it right now.

The months passed and soon the populous of Atlantis knew about the city's first baby. It was announced as Laura's growing bump grew harder to disguise. The congratulations had been almost universal – only Kavannagh had looked at her and Rodney as if they were crazy and his opinion didn't count.

Laura stood in front of the mirror in their quarters and stared at her stomach. She was now most definitely pregnant. She frowned at her shape.

"You look beautiful." Rodney's voice was firm and loving.

"I look like a whale," she retorted.

"No, I've seen a whale. You look nothing like it did. More hair, for starters."

Laura laughed and turned to him. He was sat on their bed, working on his laptop and grinning at her.

"Oh thank you so much for that."

He shrugged. "I said you look beautiful. Which you do."

"I'm fat."

"You're pregnant."

"You don't understand," she sighed.

"And hormonal," he added. Laura grabbed the pillow and whacked him with it. "Whoa! Mind the breakables." He closed the laptop and slid it under the bed. Then he took the other pillow and threw it at her.

The fight lasted several minutes, until Laura was panting hard. Rodney kissed her hard and then lay there staring at her.

"What?" she snapped when she had enough breath to.

"You are beautiful," he told her. She flushed. "Furthermore I just realised something."

"What?"

"How good Laura McKay sounds."

Laura blinked and let out a shaky breath. "I beg your pardon? Was that a proposal?"

"Uh huh." Rodney nodded. "I want to marry you."

"Oh my God," she gasped and covered her face with her hands.

"Okay, that so wasn't the reaction I was going for."

Laura laughed and flung her arms around his neck. "Yes!" she said, crying and laughing all at once. "Oh Rodney, yes!"

"Better," he said and kissed her again.

The wedding took place a month later in the Gateroom.

As all of Atlantis looked on, Laura descended the steps in a pale blue Athosian dress that artfully covered her seven-moth pregnancy to join a very nervous looking Rodney McKay.

She gave him a gentle smile and the nerves evaporated.

Officiated by Elizabeth, they exchanged the vows and rings that would bind them now and forever. And once that was done, Rodney kissed his wife to riotous applause.

The preparations for Christmas were well under way. The Gateroom had been decorated to death, according to Rodney, and a last-minute delivery from the Daedalus had brought turkey and all the trimmings.

Laura watched the approach of Christmas with a mix of excitement and dread. While it had always been her favourite time of year, and this year would be extra special because of the baby, she wasn't exactly looking forward to the process that would bring her child into the world.

The twenty first came and went and she remained pregnant. Rodney was supportive but as the days passed and she still didn't go into labour, Laura became ratty. She was tired and everything took so much effort and she had to go the the toilet more times than she could count.

Christmas day dawned clear and bright. Laura put on yet another god-awful maternity dress and joined Rodney in the mess with everyone else for Christmas dinner. It was lovely – done to perfection – and everyone laughed and pulled crackers and told bad jokes.

Rodney wore a silly paper hat but Laura thought he looked handsome. She lent over to kiss him. And felt a sudden warm wetness soak her legs. She looked down, confused, and then a sudden cramping sensation across her stomach made her gasp.

"Laura?"

She looked up at Rodney, who was looking at her with some concern. She gave him a wan smile.

"I think it's time," she whispered. He went white.

"Oh God! Carson!"

The dinner broke up in a cacophony of shouted good wishes and advice and a panicking Rodney ushering Laura to the infirmary. Carson shook his head and laughed. He followed, along with Teyla who was to act as midwife and support for Laura.

"Fuck! Rodney McKay if you ever touch me again I swear I'll rip your-" Laura's curse was interrupted by another contraction. Rodney edged away from the bed. Teyla placed a hand on his arm.

"She does not mean it," she said softly as Carson advised the labouring Laura to inhale the entonox rather than swear at her husband.

"I didn't realise it would be this bad," he said. He glanced at the bed. Laura had flatly refused to lie down and was on hands and knees. The labour had been five hours so far, progressing rapidly considering it was her first.

"She does well," Teyla told Rodney. "But she still needs your support."

Rodney nodded and went back to her. "You're supposed to breathe."

"I am doing Rodney," Laura panted.

"You're doing great."

"Yeah, well. The next one, you can give birth to."

"Let's just get this one over and done with."

"What did you think I was trying- oh God."

Rodney put the mask over Laura's face and rubbed her back as another contraction came. He looked at Carson, who was checking over the monitors.

"Everything is still fine Rodney. Laura, let me know when that one's over; I need to check on how far along you are."

A moment later and she batted the mask from her face. "Carson," she said shortly.

Carson smiled and put on a glove. His face grew thoughtful as he checked on her progress. "You're at 10 centimetres," he said cheerfully. "You can start pushing with the next contraction. Now remember; push from the top. Keep them long and steady and don't forget to breathe."

Laura rolled her eyes at Rodney. "He says that like he has personal experience," she murmured. He chuckled.

"I'd noticed." He tilted his head. "You doing okay?"

"Tired."

"Nearly there," he assured her, caressing her back. He noticed pain flicker in her eyes and lifted the mask again. "Okay, honey, breathe and push. Breathe and push."

Half an hour later and Laura collapsed into Rodney's arms, utterly exhausted. He stroked the sweat-drenched hair off her face. A thin wail rose from where Carson was checking over their newborn. The doctor wrapped the bawling child in a blanket. Rodney helped Laura onto her back as he approached.

"A healthy baby girl," Carson announced, placing the bundle into Laura's waiting arms.

Laura gazed down at her daughter. Pink and blotchy from the birth, she wasn't exactly pretty bit Laura thought she was the most gorgeous thing ever.

"Hello," she cooed. The baby hiccuped and stopped crying. She stared short-sightly at her mother with very familiar blue eyes. "She has your eyes," Laura told Rodney.

"Yes," he said, his voice cracking. He reached out and touched the baby's cheek. "Hello, little one. We've been waiting for you."

Laura twisted and looked up at Rodney. His expression was tender and amazed and completely awe-struck. "Our baby," she said, grinning like an idiot.

"I know," he said and then kissed her. "You were brilliant. Really, really brilliant. I love you."

"I love you too."

"So you won't cut off whatever it was you were going to say if I touch you again?"

Laura blushed and ducked her head. "Oh God, did I really say that?"

"Uh huh."

"Sorry. I didn't mean it. It just hurt."

"I know," Rodney said and kissed her again. "And I would have done anything for it not to have. End result is worth it though, don't you think?"

She gazed down at their daughter again. "I certainly do. She's beautiful."

"Of course she is – you're her mother. How could she be anything else?"

"Are you disappointed she's not a boy?"

"Don't be stupid; of course I'm not."

"Good. Rodney?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to call her?"

He sighed and thought about it. "How about Alanis? It's means 'bright star'."

Laura smiled. "Alanis. Alanis McKay."


End file.
